


A Good Day

by klutzy_girl



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliette and Avery spend a nice day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Nashville and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Juliette can’t believe that Avery actually loves her back. When he ended his relationship with Scarlett for good, she had been a little hesitant to trust and believe him, but Avery had proved himself. She was still pretty terrified he was going to leave her considering her luck with men, but he wasn’t like anybody else she had been with. For the first time in her life, Juliette Barnes was truly happy. She actually could see a future with Avery and it didn’t scare the shit out of her. “What are you doing?” she questioned when Avery got up and swung his legs out over the bed.

“Just going into the other room to get something I forgot.” He hoped his plan didn’t fall apart (and he was pretty worried that she’d reject him, but he didn’t see that happening) after all – they – had gone through to get to this point.

Juliette was a little worried and confused as to what he needed to get, but shrugged it off as she turned on the TV. Avery would tell her what he was up to soon. She knew he was acting sketchy for some reason that might be revealed in a matter of minutes. “Are you coming back in or what?” She rolled her eyes, angry when she didn’t get a response.

Avery stood outside the closed door and paced back and forth. He was ready to marry her, but the thought of actually proposing scared the shit out of him. Juliette was the woman he wanted to be with forever. He could actually picture having kids with her (although he was sure that she would complain every minute during pregnancy), something he hadn’t really considered during his relationship with Scarlett. He and Juliette had matured together and they fit together like puzzle pieces. Before gathering up the courage to go in, he closed his eyes and sighed. Then he opened the door and walked over to the bed. Juliette looked confused, but gasped and covered her mouth with a shaking hand when he got down on one knee. “Hey,” he softly said.

“Are you really doing this?” she shakily questioned. They had only been together for ten months so she hadn’t expected this so soon. But Juliette loved him and knew what her answer was going to be. She wanted to make him work for it, though. She could tell he was shaking in his boots.

He laughed and then looked down. “Yes, I am. I know we didn’t get off to the easiest start, but I fell head over heels in love with you, Juliette. We started off as friends and somehow you became the best friend I ever had.” Avery looked up again when his confidence returned and wiped the tears off her face. “Don’t cry, Jules.”

She playfully slapped his shoulder and tried to calm her racing heart. Her palms were sweaty now. “I can’t help it, you jerk.”

“I’m the jerk? I’m asking you to marry me, Barnes. I honestly can’t imagine my life without you now. So what do you say?” His hands shook and he nearly dropped the ring, but he refused to let that happen.

Juliette snorted. “What do I say? That’s real romantic. But yes! I love you.” She sobbed with excitement and then giggled when he nervously dropped the ring, but quickly picked it up and slid it on her finger. “Real smooth.”

“Shut up,” he mumbled as he took her face in his hands and kissed her. Avery was in shock she had agreed to marry him, although he wasn’t sure why.

“You shut up.” Now that she was wide awake, Juliette couldn’t concentrate on anything else that was happening. She wanted to call somebody to share her excitement and happiness with. Maybe Rayna or Maddie (although telling a teenager, even one she was friends with, wasn’t a priority)? 

Avery groaned when he stood up (kneeling was hell on his knee) and then sat down on the bed right next to her. He was so glad that he decided to do this. Deacon had actually helped him pick out the ring (grudgingly) and coached him on the proposal (he hadn’t been very helpful – his only advice was “don’t get drunk and forget about it”). “That kinda sucked. Surprised you said yes,” he teased.

She couldn’t stop staring at her new ring. It was the perfect cut and wasn’t huge and gaudy. “Well, I said yes because I want to be your wife. And you’re really good at picking out engagement rings. I love it.”

“I’m glad.” Avery yawned and then grinned when she put her head on his shoulder. He kissed her. “So when do you want to get married?”

Juliette shrugged. “I’m not sure yet. I don’t want to rush into it. I made that mistake before and it did not end well. You’re different, so I don’t want to fuck this up. I refuse to. Maybe in a few months?”

“I’m good with that.” He really was, especially since he didn’t want to screw this up either. It was a pretty big worry for them both.

After they had some celebratory sex (multiple times), Avery and Juliette wore themselves out and finally fell asleep. The next morning, they ate leftovers for breakfast and then she rushed over to Rayna and Deacon’s house.

“What are you doing here so early?” Rayna hadn’t been expecting Juliette at all and was confused.

Juliette’s smile lit up the entire room and it practically blinded the older woman. Her finger hidden, she flashed her ring and waited for Rayna’s reaction. “Look!”

Rayna knew this was coming because Deacon told her, but they hadn’t known when this was going to happen. She gasped. “He did it?”

Juliette nodded. “He asked me last night.”

“That ring is beautiful, Juliette. Congratulations!” She hugged the younger singer and invited her into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

After they talked for about an hour or so, Juliette headed home because she wanted to see Avery again. Fortunately for her, he was sitting on the couch and singing. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. What’d Rayna say?”

“She was thrilled for us and can’t wait for the wedding. I’ll hire a wedding planner, but Rayna’s still going to help.” Juliette joined him and the two started to sing one of their favorite songs.

Juliette and Avery’s relationship was actually drama-free (sometimes) and lasted for the rest of their lives. They welcomed two children (and she complained the entire time during both of her pregnancies, but he waited on her hand and foot with very little whining) and were somewhat awesome parents. Their tours together repeatedly sold out. All in all, Avery and Juliette were happily married, something that surprised everyone that knew them (especially Juliette).


End file.
